


Free Spirited as the Sea

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Free Spirited as the Sea [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Freedom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a song I wrote about Frida Suarez
Series: Free Spirited as the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542538





	Free Spirited as the Sea

Frida it's just you living in a lonely world

It might be so scary for a girl

Everytime you get angry you wanted to say goodbye

Oh Frida you're free spirited as the sea and the skies and never let anyone hurt you

Always dragging you down and hold you back

Frida I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry

I swear it wasn't Manny it was Zoe Aves

Oh Frida you're free spirited as the sea and the skies and never let anyone hurt you

You wanna be free


End file.
